


La Porte rouge

by LonelyDay



Series: Mémoires [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Pre-A Game of Thrones
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Il est une porte rouge à Braavos derrière laquelle tout était plus simple.





	La Porte rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte court écrit du POV de Daenerys Targaryen. Il met en scène la porte rouge, un des seuls souvenirs heureux de son enfance. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

_Ploc, ploc, ploc._

Le jus de l'abricot qu'elle tient entre ses petits doigts s'écrase au sol en ploc régulier. Il peint les mosaïques bleues et blanches du carrelage. Du bout du pied, elle pose sa semelle et l'étale jusqu'à dessiner un cercle, des rayons. Un joli soleil orange lui sourit. Elle grimace en retour, la bouche pleine de la chaire mure du fruit.

– Dany est dégoûtante !

Elle sursaute. Le long doigt blanc de son frère l'accuse face à leur hôte, Ser Willem Darry, le gentil monsieur qui s'occupe d'eux depuis toujours – aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Viserys l'imite, croque dans le fruit et un bruit de succion désagréable sort de sa bouche. Ne tombe aucune goûte.

– C'est comme ça qu'on fait ! dit-il.

Daenerys fronce le bout de son petit nez et tire la langue. Un bout d'abricot sort d'entre ses lèvres et avant qu'il ne s'écrase à terre, elle l'avale sous les yeux médusés de son frère.

– Tu es vraiment dégoûtante ! Les princesses ne doivent pas être aussi dégoûtantes !

Mais Daenerys se fiche bien de ce que les princesses doivent faire.

Elle a passé presque toute la journée dans les bassins du jardin où coulent toute l'année une eau fraîche. Son frère, à son habitude, a refusé de l'accompagner, et elle s'est contentée de jouer avec les domestiques de Ser William Darry. Dalla, la gentille cuisinière aux cheveux noirs qui s'affaire toujours de lui préparer de délicieux gâteaux à la carotte, s'est dénudée pour l'occasion et a même daigné lui apprendre à nager. Daenerys, aussi patiente que puisse l'être une enfant de quatre ans, a fini par lui envoyer des bourrasques d'eau. Elle a ri, tellement ri qu'elle en a bu la tasse.

La journée ne pouvait mieux se terminer qu'ici, sur la terrasse devant la grande porte rouge de leur demeure. De hauts murs de pierre s'élèvent tout autour de leur maison. Viserys se plaint toujours qu'elle n'est pas aussi grande que leur précédente, mais Daenerys n'a jamais vécu dans un château. Ici, les domestiques croisent constamment leurs maîtres et leurs voisins peuvent les saluer de derrière le portail qui ferme l'élégante propriété. Il n'y a ni tour, ni donjon, mais bien assez de chambres pour toute leur famille et leurs domestiques. Daenerys dirait même qu'elle n'a pas suffisamment de jouets pour remplir la grande pièce où elle dort depuis toute petite dans un joli lit en bois aux draps soyeux. Elle préfère encore lorsque ses servantes installent la parure bleue que Ser Willem lui a offert pour son anniversaire.

Elle rit encore. Sont installés quelques fauteuils sur la terrasse carrelée, cachés de la dureté du soleil par de grands arbres feuillus. Lorsqu'elle lève la tête elle n'a pas besoin de plisser les yeux.

Alors elle rit encore une fois parce qu'elle aime ces journées passées au soleil à ne rien faire d'autre que se baigner, jouer avec son frère et écouter les histoires de Ser William qui pose un regard amusé sur elle.

Jamais il ne l'a grondée. Jamais il ne lui a reproché de ne pas se tenir correctement, de se salir ou de ne pas être assez princesse. Il lui laisse toute la liberté de s'épanouir comme elle l'entend, comme une enfant encore trop jeune pour comprendre quelles responsabilités pèsent sur ses épaules – car il y en a, tellement, qu'elle aura le temps de crouler dessous quand le temps sera venu.

 

 

Les portes sont toutes rouges dans les rues, mais aucune ne ressemble à celle de sa tendre enfance. Elles ne sont ni aussi hautes, ni aussi bien entretenues et pire que tout, Daenerys n'en traversera aucune. Elle passe devant elles, le sourire fané, les larmes au bord des yeux. Cela fait trois jours qu'ils arpentent la ville et dorment dans les rues. Elle ne dit rien, mais retient parfois un sanglot quand Viserys est trop occupé à mendier pour l'entendre. Il ne doit surtout pas l'entendre.

Il ne sourit plus jamais maintenant qu'ils ont quitté la maison à la porte rouge, mais elle ne peut lui en vouloir. Elle-même ne sait si un jour elle parviendra à esquisser à nouveau un sourire sur ses lèvres.


End file.
